


Keepsies are Logical

by valkyrie_fe



Series: Kirk + Spock Prime [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/valkyrie_fe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Cave Talk" - Spock decides to come to the rescue and he's wearing a familiar jacket...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keepsies are Logical

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my brain about as soon as I got to my car after work the same day I had jotted down Cave Talk in my notebook. Mostly because young!Spock didn't like being left out, so he just had to barge in. And then proceed to be adorable.
> 
> So you get more silliness. :'D

Jim fell asleep curled up by the small fire. There had been nothing to do but wait until theEnterprise could safely send a rescue team to free them from the caved-in space. And though they never had a shortage of conversational topics, Jim was exhausted and eventually fell asleep under Spock’s watchful eyes. 

An hour later, he awoke at the sound of phaser fire and the grind of rocks. Staggering to his feet, Jim pulled out his own phaser and aimed it at the source of the noise, working on pure impulse. A cloud of dust rose from the side of the caved in wall, and after he spent a moment waiting and coughing, it began to subside. Jim finally recognized his own Spock in the receding dust cloud and lowered his phaser. "Uh, hey," he said. 

Spock nodded once at him and took in the space, finally regarding his other self with a raised eyebrow - which the elder Spock mirrored. Before things could get _too_ eerie, Jim distracted the Spocks. 

"So uh, we weren’t expecting anyone this soon," he said. He leaned sideways, trying to peer around Spock and see who else was in the landing party, but saw no one. "Uh... wait, where is everyone?" 

Spock glanced between his elder self and Jim. "I came alone," he said. In lieu of facing them, he bent to clear away some of the rubble from the hole he’d blasted. 

"You _what?_ " Jim said. He didn’t realize his eyes had widened until he narrowed them in a little glare. "Spock." The Vulcan still wouldn’t look at Jim. The captain put his hands on his hips. " _Spock._ "

Standing, Spock dusted his hands and looked at Jim. "Yes, captain?" Obviously, he wasn’t going to have a part in Jim admonishing him for doing something as _illogical_ as beaming down before the safety margin was more than just a hair. Heaving a sigh, Jim shook his head. His gaze happened to catch the older Spock’s and he couldn’t stop the grin blooming on his lips.

It wasn’t until he looked back at his first officer that he recognized the jacket - an absurdly large jacket which hung to Spock’s knee and was rolled up several times at the sleeves. He could only gape. "Spock..."

Spock folded his hands behind his back, regarding his captain with no hints of awkwardness. "Yes, sir?" 

"That jacket." 

To his utter astonishment, Spock’s ears went green. "It ended up remaining upon my person once we were beamed aboard, if you remember." 

Yes, Jim definitely remembered. The beam-out had come as a surprise - they had both fallen asleep - and upon trying to stand on cramped muscles, Spock lost his balance once they re-materialized. Jim, helpless, was dragged down atop him. Which, really, he wasn’t opposed to, but he could have done without the shell-shocked audience that had been Scotty and Bones. So the result had been an embarrassed scramble to disentangle themselves from the jacket - and yes, Jim remembered, Spock had walked right from the transporter room wearing it. But... "You kept it?" 

Jim swore Spock’s blush deepened, and though he watched transfixed, he knew better than to say anything. "It would have been illogical to discard a garment which could prove useful in the future - as it has just now." 

"But... Spock, it’s like three sizes too big." 

Spock ignored that. "If we move now, by the time we get to the beam-out point, the transporter will be safe to beam all three of us at once." He turned, one foot out of the cave and a look on his face that said ‘well?’. 

Shaking his head, Jim followed, and was in turn followed by the elder Spock. So engrossed was he in pestering the younger, Jim missed the fond look of nostalgia with which the older regarded them. 


End file.
